


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: John comforts Rosie after she's had a nightmare.





	Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:  
> If you need a friend  
> I’m sailing right behind.  
> Like a bridge over troubled water  
> I will ease your mind.

John jolted awake and scrambled out of bed. Rosie was crying. She was scared, terrified of something.

He was in her room in no time flat, and she was in his arms even faster. Her tiny hands clung to his t-shirt so hard he was sure her knuckles would eventually turn white. She buried her face in his shoulder and trembled.

John adjusted his arms around her, making sure she felt as safe as he could physically accomplish. “It’s okay sweetheart. I’m here. Daddy’s here.”

He made his way to the rocking chair and removed an arm from around Rosie to sit.

Rosie whimpered and clung to him tighter.

“You’re alright, Rosie. You’re safe.” Of course she was safe. She was the most protected little girl in the world between him, Sherlock, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade. But there was one thing from which none of them could protect her. Her own mind. The mind was a frightening place… But tonight, he was sure as hell going to try.

“You’re okay. It was just a dream.”

He rocked with her, keeping her wrapped tightly in his arms. The cries slowly became light fussing, and then stopped altogether. Until he stood.

He lowered himself back into the chair. “Okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Tonight, this chair was going to be his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “Bridge Over Troubled Water” as recorded by Josh Groban from his latest album, Bridges.  
> (Written by: Paul Simon.)


End file.
